dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Vol 1 668
It is neither Superman nor his cousin, Power Girl is from another dimension, and Krypto was off world. Superman and Batman have been searching for weeks, but they haven't found anything so far, although they have put down several threats. While flying over America, Superman spots Chris Kent cavorting around the clouds when he is supposed to be in school. Superman confronts his foster son, and Chris tells him that all the kids laugh at him because he doesn't know how to pretend to be human. Superman takes Chris to the Batcave to meet Batman and Robin. Superman asks Batman if he has made a new breakthrough in his research to find ways to counteract his powers. Annoyed that Superman knows about that, Batman explains he has discovered red-sun radiation shuts off Superman's powers instead of robbing them as previously assumed. Superman assumes Batman has already designed a projector and asks him to make one tiny enough to fit inside a children's wristwatch. While both men work, Tim and Chris socialize and the former delights the latter by performing stunts. One hour later, the adult heroes are done, and Superman gives his son the modified watch, stating it'll help him blend in and learn what being human is like until he doesn't need the watch. As the kids play around, Superman and Batman talk about their ongoing investigation when they receive news of a bridge collapse. Superman and Chris -keeping himself out of sight- save the people. Unbeknownst to Superman and Chris, they're being watched by an alien crew. Their leader is surprised. He paid the Auctioneer a fortune for the location of the world where the last Kryptonian dwelled, and he has found a man, a girl, a young woman, a little boy, and apparently one other whom the man is seeking. He intends to find them all and strike, stripping life from Earth if necessary. His men search for broadcast news displaying the Kryptonian girl. They catch Supergirl mentioning Kandor II in passing, which they mistake for the real Kandor. Feeling amazed and eager at once, the crew leader will wait until Superman finds the lost Kryptonian and then he will slay them all to avenge his people. Superman has just repaired the brige when Batman warns he has found something: last night, several teenagers went on a rampage, exhibiting superhuman strength before losing consciousness suddenly. The kids had inhaled some kind of alien compound whose atomic structure is eerily similar to the blue dye coloring Superman's costume. Batman thinks they have found a lead at last. Somewhere else, a farmer is keeping watch over her orchard. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** Talam-Sa * * * Other Characters: * * * * * Justice League of America (New Earth) * * * * Wonder Woman * Teen Titans Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** **** *** **** * Phantom Zone ** Kandor II * Kandor Items: * Kryptonite Ring * Red sunlight Projector Vehicles: * ' Concepts:' * | Notes = * Issue is a Countdown tie-in. * Supergirl mentioning the Titans places the events of this issue after . * Batman's Kryptonite Ring was destroyed in . * Supergirl was in Kandor II during Supergirl: Candor storyline. | Trivia = * Chris Kent wears a Zoo Crew watch. | Recommended = | Links = }}